


Lee Twins [1] | We're Going To Hell

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Dry Humping, Grinding, Incest, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Twins, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Yongbok isn't so sneaky when he touch himself while his twin, Felix, humps him in his sleep.
Relationships: Lee Felix / Himself
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Lee Twins [1] | We're Going To Hell

“Are you excited?” Their mom asked as she fixed the last piece of misplaced furniture into her desired position. “Yeah, sure.” Yongbok said, leaning on the wall by his door while Felix nods, sighing and crossing his arms beside Yongbok. "Make sure you two smile when they enter." Their dad said and they nodded in sync. Their relatives from Australia were visiting them for the week and while they disagree on most stuff, they agree that having relatives over was a handful.

Their cousins would want them to show them around, their aunt and uncle would pester them about relationships when they're both single and are not looking for something right now. The doorbell rang and Felix was first to put a fake smile on when his mom opened the door. Their cousins, the three girls they spent their childhood with, entered with the same child-like energy they always had.

"Hi!" They squealed, rushing over and Felix blocked them from running to Yongbok because he hated physical touches. He didn't know when it started since he never really snuggled next to him, but he noticed Yongbok pushing away his friends when they tried to hug him. "Hi!" Felix greeted, hugging each of them. "Wow, you two grew so much alike." One of them said and the twins looked at each other.

"Really?" Felix asked, prolonging the word and Yonbok raised his eyebrow since they can't see it. Felix has fluffy beach blonde hair, bright eyes and colorful clothes while Yongbok has silver undercut, dark clothes and eyeliner. They did look alike though, even though they couldn't see it themselves. They both have freckles on their faces and their bodies and same facial structure. They were both but since Felix works out at home while Yongbok goes to the gym with his friends.

"For real!" Their other cousin said and Felix smiled at them, but it seemed more like a grimace before he spoke again. "We'll take your bags in my room and we'll talk, yeah?" He asked and they nodded. Yongbok was kind enough to get one suitcase while Felix dragged the other two suitcases behind him, leaving their cousins with their parents. Yongbok stared at him after putting the suitcases in Felix's room. "What?" Felix asked, combing back his hair.

"I can't believe I'm sharing a bed with you, what are we? Six?" Yongbok asked, rolling his eyes and Felix sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It's for a week, I can sleep on the ground." He answered, keeping in mind that the other doesn't want anyone touching him in his sleep and Yongbok scoffed. "We don't have an extra mattress." He said, stepping in front of him. "Mom would lose her shit if she finds out I let you sleep on the ground." He adds. "Just sleep at the corner of the bed." He finished before walking out. Felix made a face to himself before following him out.

They spent the entire afternoon talking to their relatives, catching up and eating whatever their mom made. "So, do you guys have girlfriends?" Their aunt asked, smiling at them. The twins looked at each other again, scoffing with a small smirk before shaking their head and looking at their aunt. Sometimes they act like complete enemies living under the same roof, but they also act like twins who're ready to destroy anything.

"We're gay." Yongbok answered and Felix gave their shocked aunt, uncle and cousins a smile. Their parents give out a chuckle. "Yeah, we were supposed to ease into that conversation." Their mom said, giving the twins a look before looking at her sister. "Oh?" She asked, blinking at their mom. And so the explanation came, they came out at a young age and they were almost kicked out of the house, disowned even.

It was Felix first, he was sixteen then, telling them about his sexuality. His parents said it was wrong, but Felix knew that what he felt was valid. His view on both sex never changed. His dad became distant from him after that. It hurt him, but he gave him some time to process it. But then a year later, their parents found Yongbok with a guy on his lap after coming home early from a date. Felix came home to his dad dragging out the guy that was on his son. 

They left that part out while explaining.

They both got an earful from their dad that night, asking them what was wrong with them and other hurtful words. But it ended with them having to go to their rooms. They spent the rest of the year walking on eggshells around their dad. Their mom was more accepting, telling them to give him some time. And during New Year's Eve, they're dad gave them gifts, socks in specific with a handwritten letter inside. Yongbok didn't show how touched he was, but from the tear he wiped off, his dad knew. Meanwhile, Felix was balling his eyes out and hugging him.

Three years later, they were more open with their parents.

"That's so cool!" One of their cousins said, smiling at them. "Have you had boyfriends?" She asked and Felix chuckled, nodding his head. He and Yongbok had multiple, but their parents don't know about his twin's flings.

After thirty minutes of awkward small talk, they decided to head on to bed. Their relatives head to Felix's room after freshening up. Their parents went to their own bedrooms right after. Felix sighed, walking in Yongbok's room. People could really see the contrast between the two by their rooms. Felix's room was bright, filled with books and his paintings while Yongbok's room was filled with band posters and was filled with every dark item you could find. "Turn the light off." Yongbok said, lying on his side at the open side of the bed while scrolling on his phone. 

Felix flicked it off and Yongbok's led strip lit with purple lighting. He lets out a pro-longed 'oh' while he closes the door. "Your room’s pretty cool." He said, hopping over him and snuggling at the very back where the wall was and goes under the covers. Yongbok scoffed. "Of course." He muttered. Felix rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips while he opened his phone.

They spent the next hour on their phones, Felix was the first one to fall asleep, shuffling around to get his position while Yongbok stayed up a bit more. It was only twenty minutes when he turned off his led lights when Felix moved closer, draping his arm over Yongbok’s waist. The other opened his eyes, the moonlight shining from the outside peaked through his window. It helped him check under the blanket to see if Felix's arm was really over his waist. It was. 

He tried to pull it off, but it only made Felix groan in his sleep and pull him closer to his chest. Yongbok heaves out a deep sigh, staring at his door. He was still lying on his side and he could feel Felix’s chest on his back and Felix’s legs entangled with his. He was too lazy to push away, so he just let Felix cuddle up to him.

A few minutes passed when he felt Felix grind into his ass, a quiet whine escaping his lips. Yongbok’s eyes widened while he froze. He waits and Felix pulls him closer, burying his face into Yongbok’s back. Yongbok could feel Felix’s boner between his ass. He gulped when he started circling his hips, moaning into his back. "Felix." Yongbok whispers, grabbing the other’s wrist, but Felix continued.

Yongbok closed his eyes, breathing through his nose when he heard the other whine, humping him now like a needy puppy. “Bokie.” Felix moaned out, his hand reaching inside Yongbok’s shirt and the other’s eyes opened wide, his teeth digging into his lower lip. However, he still moaned when Felix played with his nipple. He feels himself get hard in his boxers while Felix continues to rub himself against him.

Yongbok’s mind was running wild; was Felix awake? Was he _dreaming_ about him? “Bokie-mhmm..” Felix whispered in his low voice and Yongbok kept in a whine, his tip wetting his underwear. Yongbok leans into Felix’s chest, curling into himself while he slowly grinds back into him. He shouldn’t do this. He should stop. He’s awake and has more control over the situation, but it felt good to let someone else take control.

Felix starts going faster, the bed squeaks a bit as he does. Yongbok covered his mouth with his hand while reaching down with his other hand to wrap it around himself. He starts pumping himself while grinding back on Felix, moaning into his hand. Felix's hand went to his waist, softly digging his nails into his skin. Yongbok could feel the other drool into his back, wetting his shirt while he moans and whine on his back.

Yongbok jerks himself faster, twisting his wrist while closing his eyes tightly. “Lix..” He whined out into his hand, cumming into hand and his boxers. His body shivered while he squeezed his cock. Felix grunts in his sleep, hips snapping into him until he cums, his body tensing up. A few seconds later, he feels something wet soak through his boxers. Yongbok exhales through his nose when Felix’s body relaxes, now just cuddling into him.

He slowly takes his hand off his boxers, carefully taking the covers off himself. He did the next few minutes taking Felix’s arm off him and he succeeded. He takes a clean underwear and boxers before he runs to the bathroom before closing the door shut and leaning on it. He stares at himself in the mirror above the sink, eyes blown wide, lower lip swollen and cheeks slightly red.

He walked towards it, placing his hands on the sink as he stared into his eyes.  
It took him a minute to feel the stickiness on his hand and he grimaced, washing it immediately. He takes off his boxers and briefs, putting it on the sink before cleaning himself off and putting the clean ones on. He spent the next ten minutes getting rid of any evidence of what occurred that night before he returned beside Felix.

Yongbok barely got any sleep after that and he just found out it was morning when Felix suddenly sat up. He kept his eyes closed while Felix cursed at himself, hurriedly getting off the bed and out the room. Yongbok opened his eyes, staring at the closed door. He exhaled, lying on his back while, closing his eyes again and putting an arm over it. He was so tired that he had no energy to get up.

But his dad knocked on his door, opening it after. He lifts his arm up, turning his head to the door. “Morning, we’ll be going to the amusement park today.” His dad said and Yongbok nods, closing his eyes again. He hears his dad leave, closing the door again. He’s still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Was Felix aware? He didn’t seem to be from the way he ran out of the room.

He got up a few minutes later when he heard his cousins talking loudly in the dining room and he smelled eggs. He rubs his eyes when he walks out, sleepily going to where everyone is. “Oh! He’s awake.” His uncle greets, waving at him. Yongbok waved back before greeting everyone else. Felix was missing still, but he knew why he was late. 

He sits beside an empty chair, waiting for the others to settle down. Felix shyly entered the dining room before making eye contact with Yongbok. “Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” He asked and Yongbok nodded almost immediately, following Felix to the living room, away from anyone. Felix rubs his hands on his jogging pants, biting his lip.

Yongbok nervously looked around, but for Felix, he looked like he just wanted to eat breakfast. “Um, did I do anything stupid last night?” He asked and Yongbok inhaled deeply, slowly nodding his head and Felix’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked, panic present in his voice. Yongbok takes in his wide, hazel eyes and slightly parted lips before he smirked teasingly. “You snored.” He said and Felix’s features relaxed before he slightly snarled at him.

“You’re a headache.” Felix muttered before he walked to the dining room, leaving a still nervous Yongbok, a smirk covering his current emotions. They spent the day in the amusement park, taking pictures and wasting money on games and rides. Yongbok did everything to forget about it, but Felix’s deep laugh behind him when he’s talking to one of his cousins and his warm body brushing against him when they play side by side in a game.

Felix, sweet Felix, doesn’t even notice how Yongbok freezes everytime their arms brush against each other or when he looks in his direction, Yongbok turns his head away and talks to their cousin instead. They went home at eight that night after eating dinner outside. Yongbok was nervous as the time to sleep neared. It happened again for the next two nights; Felix would be grinding into him or humping his arm and he would jerk off with him.

Yongbok wondered if it was a nightly thing, so he decided to “sleep early” one night and lay on his bed. It was only an hour later when he heard the door open and then the bed dipper behind him, Felix went under the covers before sighing. Yongbok slowly opened his eyes to see no light whatsoever except the moonlight coming from his window. He guessed that Felix was trying to fall asleep, so he waited and stared at the ceiling.

He didn’t know how long he waited, he just knew that he was about to fall asleep when Felix shifted again, turning to his side and arm looping around Yongbok’s. The other bites down his lip when he feels Felix grind into his hand. Yongbok looked down, fixing his hand to cup Felix’s growing hard on. The blonde moaned, eyebrows knitting as he grinds more into his hand. Yongbok slid a hand into his boxers and gripped his base.

He jerked off with Felix that night too, closing his eyes tightly as he chews on his lip and his breathing shaky. Felix was hugging his bicep by the time he was humping his arm, moaning into his shoulder while Yongbok sped up his hand around himself, stopping his moans from coming out. Felix gasped when he came in his boxers again, body shaking as his hips snapped repeatey while Yongbok came judt in time with him, shivering like last every night since they slept on one bed.

Yongbok sneakily went to the bathroom again and cleaned everything. He returned to Felix facing away from the door and he laid beside him, covering his face in embarrassment and guilt for liking it too much. The next morning, Felix rushed out of the room again, leaving a dead soul on the bed. Yongbok couldn’t sleep and it was obvious from him spacing out and his tired eyes. Their parents and aunt and uncle decided to spend sometime together without the kids and left them that morning.

The kids decided to do a movie marathon, their cousins sat on the sofa while they sat on the ground. They were thirty minutes in the movie when Felix texted Yongbok.

Felix  
Why are you avoiding me more than usual?

Yongbok read it and stared at it. He did avoid him more than usual. How could he not avoid him when he jerks off to his twin each night. Felix would try to talk to him and he would just nod and turn away to do something else. He started typing on his phone.

Yongbok  
I’m not. Watch the movie.

Felix glanced at him, rolling his eyes.

Felix  
And you’re crankier than usual

Yongbok squinted at him before typing again.

Yongbok  
Let’s talk later

Felix was satisfied with that. He doesn’t like being clueless and Yongbok knows that the other will pester him until he just tells him. They watched another movie before their cousins told them that they’ll go to the salon before dinner, leaving the twins to themselves.

Yongbok sadly watched the three girls walk out the house knowing that Felix would ask him what was up. Was the sudden change of his attitude from the past two days that obvious?

Yes.

He was sitting on the sofa, watching a show when Felix entered, falling into the empty side of the sofa. “What’s up?” Felix asked and Yongbok noticed the slight strain in his voice. Felix wants to know something and it was all over his face. Yongbok pushed his tongue into his cheek, exhaling through his nose. “I just don’t like you in my room.” He answered, his eyes on the screen, but his mind was elsewhere. Felix threw a pillow at him and he faced him with a shocked expression.

“Little shit.” Yongbok said, taking the pillow and smacking him. Felix laughed, taking the other pillow and smacking him back. They did it for a couple more seconds before Felix fell off the sofa, pulling Yongbok down with him. They both grunted when they felt the impact, a thump echoed in the room. Yongbok groaned, lifting himself off Felix with his hands. He placed it on either side of Felix’s head, his legs were between Felix’s thigh.

They both stared into each other, breaths hitting their lips. Yongbok's eyes widened from their closeness. They never got this close because he didn't like getting touched. Obviously, that changed after Felix sleeping on his bed. Felix glanced down his lips before giving him a small smile and looking back at him. “You were jerking off to me last night, weren't you?" He asked.

Yongbok almost dropped on him from the sudden question. "What?" He asked, breathless and Felix giggled, hands snaking its way around his waist. Yongbok was shocked at himself when he didn't move himself. "I wasn't asleep last night." Felix giggled out and Yongbok's neck and cheeks started to turn red. "Y-you weren't?" He asked in a whisper and Felix smiled, his right hand sliding up between them, placing it behind Yongbok's head.

Felix's eyes looked darker than usual and it made Yongbok feel so many things; one of them being turned on. "No." Felix answered, his voice deeper and raspier. Yongbok gulps, looking down at his lips. "You're not disgusted?" He asked again. "It's messed up. I'm messed up." He said, his elbows almost giving out from keeping himself up and Felix laced his fingers through Yongbok's hair. "I find it hot." He answered, licking his lower lip slowly, wetting it.

"I guess we're both messed up."

They could feel each other's soft cocks hardening in their shorts and Felix gripped his hair. He pulled him down and smashed his lips into him, not moving. He waits for his shocked twin to move away or to kiss him back. Felix smirks between the kiss when Yongbok closed his eyes, moving his lips with him. Yongbok placed his elbows down instead of his hands, so their chests were touching. Yongbok grinds into him and they moan.

Felix grabs his ass cheek with his other hand while he licked Yongbok's lower lip. The other parts his lips and let Felix's tongue enter. He when Felix sucks on his tongue while he moved his head. They didn't know how long they were making out and grinding into each other, but in the end, they both came in their shorts. Their bodies trembling while they ruin each other's lips. Yongbok's silver hair was a mess from Felix's tugs and Felix's lips were swollen from how much Yongbok sucked and bit on it.

Yongbok rolled to the side, both of them breathless and chins full of drool, their briefs stained with cum. "We're messed up." Yongbok huffed out, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Felix chuckles with his deep voice. "Very." He answered back and they stayed quiet for a moment to gain their breaths again. "We're doing that again, right?" Yongbok asked, turning his head and Felix looked back at him with something flashing in his eyes. "We're doing more than just dry humping like this, my twin." He answered with a small smirk and Yongbok chuckled, shaking his head.

"We're going to hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
